Aroma
by Akkarin Delvon
Summary: {UA} Sasuke Uchiha: Fodidamente rico. Fodidamente bonito. Fodidamente arrogante. Só há uma coisa que ele ama: dinheiro. Mais que mulheres, fama, carros e, acredite, mais que sexo. Afinal, é a quantidade de zeros em sua conta bancária que pagará todos esses luxos e disso ele jamais abriria mão. Até que, certa vez, um aroma diferente chegou até ele. O aroma de Sakura Haruno. {humor}
1. Chapter I

Para distrair e aliviar a tensão de Encarcerado. Divirta-se.

* * *

**AROMA**

* * *

**Chapter I: O Rico x A Pobre**

**..**

_Se__ou__l – Coreia do Sul_

_Gangna__m_

Rico. Fodidamente rico.

Ele nasceu com o toque de Midas em cara poro de seu corpo – um belo corpo, acredite, daqueles que ficam bem em um terno ou em um moletom, não importa. Até de mendigo ele ficaria parecendo um astro. Tudo bem, mendigo nunca combinaria com ele, o nascido para a riqueza e luxo. O homem era o próprio Dionísio encarnado, e tão rico como Tywin Lannister jamais sonharia em ser – então estamos falando de dinheiro absoluto aqui. Pois deixe-me te dizer que Tywin é rico pra caralho.

Mas voltemos para nosso homem rico: Uchiha Sasuke é o seu nome. Com cara de mafioso de novela e fanfic – sério, vocês acham que mafiosos seriam bonitos como ele? – o galante rapaz trabalha com o setor químico, na verdade; o que é duas vezes melhor: você acaba de encontrar um homem bonito e inteligente!

Obviamente, apenas para fins informativos, Sasuke é o dono de um dos nomes mais poderosos no que se trata de perfumaria: Os perfumes Uchiha. Ou simplesmente Uchiha, porque toda marca que se preze carrega um nome só, no máximo dois.

É. Ele vende fragrâncias.

A consequência por ser tão louco por cheiros e odores é que Sasuke é o que podemos de chamar de maníaco compulsivo por limpeza. Oh, sim, um rapaz tão perfeito como ele tem seus defeitinhos. Mas nada que não possa ser aturável. Isso não justifica, é claro, sua troca alucinada de empregadas domésticas a cada semana. Mas houve épocas em que ele já foi pior: trocara a cada três dias. Assim, depois de tantas tentativas frustradas e demissões, o próprio Uchiha limpava seu apartamento.

Luxuoso. Branco. Iluminado. Escadaria encaracolada de vidro. Lindo. Você morreria para ter uma foto da casa dele no papel de parede do seu computador da Positivo. Não preciso dizer então o que te custaria para ter uma foto do dono – _um pacto satânico_, é a minha dica inicial.

E aqui está o nosso Uchiha, na banheira – não que ele seja de fato nosso ou de qualquer outra pessoa, ou de Sakura, a mocinha da história que ele ainda não conheceu, mas tenha certeza de que eles ficarão juntos –, ele tomava seu banho tranquilamente, porque, afinal de contas, esse é o objetivo de banhos de banheira. Subia um vaporzinho da água e, ao fundo, tocava uma música suave e tranquila. Sasuke a_adorava, _era seu hino. Oh, não, não é música clássica, o que todos esperam, era Billionaire_._

_Apesar de ele já ser milionário, estava perto. Bom, que importa?_

Não tardou e ele levantou-se da banheira, enxugou-se com a toalha e enrolou-se no roupão. Indo até o closet. "O" closet, eu repito. Muito provavelmente maior do que seu quarto e, Sasuke achava, maior do que ele realmente precisava. Mas fora o design de interiores que fizera essa monstruosidade que era para ser um simples guarda-roupa, o resto do trabalho havia sido feito por seu secretário Naruto – e, nas horas vagas, amigo –, que entulhara o local com ternos, camisas sociais, sungas, sapatos, relógios, cordões, lenços, calças e toda a sorte de roupa esportiva.

Sasuke borrifou um pouco de seu perfume exclusivo: Kusanagi. Desenvolvera-o especialmente para si mesmo, no laboratório particular que tinha próximo a sua cozinha. Era um aroma amadeirado, lembrava floresta, canela e menta, aderia a pele quase como se fosse natural. Quantas vezes não lhe perguntaram quando lançaria tal perfume? Ele apenas balançava os ombros de modo incerto: _Quem sabe? _Com certeza seu melhor marketing era a si mesmo.

– Qual a cor do dinheiro hoje? – A voz dele poderia te provocar um orgasmo ou dois. Até se esse homem dissesse "bueiro de queijos" isso soaria incrivelmente sensual.

No fim, ele optou por uma camisa azul bebê, Giorgio Armani, com lapelas e pulsos em preto. E um terno cinza. Não usaria gravata, gostava muito de deixar os dois primeiros botões abertos, expondo sua pele impecável e limpa, exalando masculinidade e pedindo para ser estuprado. Colocou um lenço da mesma cor da camisa no bolso e pegou um relógio prata.

Sapatos no pés, chave da moto mais cara que sua casa e capacete nas mãos: Hora de trabalhar. Mostrar ao mundo como é que se fica fodidamente rico, mostrar como é ser Uchiha Sasuke. Midas, Dionísio ou Tywin, seja como for que você queira chamar.

.

* * *

_Se__o__ul – Coreia do Sul_

_Área miserável qualquer que nem se deram ao trabalho de nomear_

Pobre. Fodidamente pobre.

Ela nasceu com o toque da miséria em cada poro de seu corpo – mas tinha um belo corpo, mesmo que com os seios pequenos e a testa grande. No entanto, ela ficava horrível com aquele moletom largo com um "fracassado" escrito nas costas, e ela não precisava avisar a todos que era uma, afinal! Bom, ela parecia uma mendiga, na melhor das hipóteses. De qualquer forma, isso combinava com ela, nascida para as dívidas e para o desemprego. A mulher era a própria decadência encarnada. Jesus jamais sonharia em ser tão pobre – e estamos falando de pobreza absoluta aqui, pois deixe-me dizer, Jesus era pobre pra caralho.

_(Será que eu posso dizer Jesus e caralho na mesma frase?)_

Mas voltemos à nossa mulher pobre: Haruno Sakura é o seu nome. Com cara de menina boazinha que se fode frequentemente em animês e mangás – sério, ela realmente se fode um bocado – a batalhadora mocinha é, na verdade, uma golpista nata. O que é certamente duas vezes pior do que ser apenas pobre: Você acaba de encontrar uma mulher malandra e desempregada!

Obviamente, para fins informativos, Sakura é dona de um dos nomes mais insignificantes de toda Coreia quando se trata de qualquer coisa. Ela até havia começado a faculdade de medicina, mas parou no segundo período, porque não conseguiu pagar todas as despesas extras.

É. Ela tinha bolsa de estudos. Mas gastava grana demais com xérox e ônibus.

A consequência por não ter conseguido se formar na faculdade de seus sonhos, é que agora Sakura é o que podemos chamar de maníaca compulsiva por dinheiro. Oh, sim, uma moça que passou tanta falta dele começou a criar um certo afeto com o danadinho. Mas nada muito prejudicial. Mas já houve épocas em que ela trabalhou em três lugares diferentes: Manhã, tarde e noite. Mas acabava sendo demitida por exaustão e pelo seu serviço não render. Pobrezinha. A própria Haruno precisava garantir seu sustento e pagar o aluguel de seu barraco.

Minúsculo. Mofado. Dois cômodos. Um banheiro. Feio. Você morreria se visse uma foto da casa dela apenas uma única vez no seu MacBook Pro, confundiria com um vírus. Não preciso dizer, então, o que custaria fazer um download de tal aberração – _nem um pacto satânico te salvaria._

E aqui está nossa Haruno, no banheiro – não que ela seja de fato nossa ou de qualquer pessoa, ninguém quer mesmo –, ela tomava seu banho de balde tranquilamente, porque, afinal de contas, o chuveiro queimou e ela não sabia concertar. Subia um vaporzinho do balde com a água que ela esquentara no fogão a gás e, ao fundo, soava a voz do locutor da rádio que dizia "Horóscopo – confira o seu signo". Sakura espichou os ouvidos quando ouviu o seu. _Sua situação não mudará em nada, mas confie mais em si mesma e aposte na loteria. Cor do dia: Laranja._

_Mas__ ela já havia jogado na loteria ontem e perdido. Bom, que importa__?_

Não tardou e ela saiu do banho, enxugou-se com a toalha e enrolou-se nela mesma. Indo para outro cômodo da casa. Barraco, eu me corrijo. Muito provavelmente menor que a despensa da sua avó e, Sakura achava, muito menor do que uma casinha de cachorro. Mas era o único cantinho disponível naquele bairro fuleiro que Ino, sua amiga de todas as horas, lhe indicara. Ela abriu o guarda-roupa. Um vestido. Dois shorts. Duas calças. Quatro camisas. Um casaco. Meias furadas. Calcinhas bregas e sutiãs fofinhos. Oh, havia também um cachecol de lã e dois pares de sapatos.

Ela borrifou um pouco de seu perfume exclusivo e sem nome. Desenvolvera-o por ser especialmente pobre e não ter dinheiro para pagar um. Feito na pia da cozinha, a fragrância possuía um aroma suave e doce, mas não ao ponto enjoativo, lembrava chuva, lápis de cor novo e flores, deixava um rastro gentil no ar quando ela passava. Quantas vezes uma pessoa ou outra perguntava-lhe em que loja havia comprado? Ela apenas sorria abertamente: _Isso é um segredo. _Ela podia não ter dinheiro e um pouco de vergonha na cara, mas gostaria de manter sua marca para si mesma.

– Ah, qual será a cor do dinheiro hoje? Laranja? Nem pensar! Bem, olhando para meu guarda-roupa, não é como se eu pudesse escolher – A voz dela não poderia te provocar orgasmo nenhum. Mas provocará no Uchiha cuja rotina foi narrada acima. Oh, sim.

No fim, ela resignou-se e pegou a blusa creme, da China, chiffon e com um lacinho preto na altura do peito. Não usaria batom, porque não o seu havia acabado e não tivera tempo para comprar um novo. Ela gostava daquela cor... Vestiu uma calça preta e pegou um colarzinho invisível que imitava prata, mas se caísse na água se tornaria um pedaço de ferrugem.

Sapatilhas no pés, chave de casa na bolsa puída: Hora de arranjar um emprego. Mostrar ao mundo como é que se deixa de ser fodidamente pobre, mostrar como é ascender Haruno Sakura. Miserável. Decadente. Jesus. Como você quiser chamar.

.

_Isso não acaba aqui..._

* * *

Não será atualizada semanalmente como Encarcerado. Mas será pelo menos a cada quinze dias. Espero que gostem dessa loucura. Perdoem os erros. - Akkarin.


	2. Chapter II

**.**

* * *

**AROMA**

**Chapter II: Homem de Negócios x Mulher de Fibra**

_Seoul – Coreia do Sul_

_Gangnam – 8° Andar, prédio Konoha_

Um homem de negócios. Um fodido homem de negócios.

Para que você compreenda melhor, vamos para uma simples alusão:

A perfumaria Uchiha era o reino e Sasuke, como qualquer um poderia adivinhar, era o rei soberano disso; os empregados eram os vassalos e seus perfumes eram a sua riqueza inestimável, incalculável e, surpreendentemente, _acessível_ – ele precisa vender para manter a coroa, afinal –. E lá estava ele, com toda sua glória, em seu laboratório, usando uma touca em seu cabelo rebelde, luvas e um jaleco branquíssimo que o deixava com ar de cientista incrivelmente sexy.

Oh, Deus, não podemos esquecer-nos dos óculos. Creia, isso dá um puta de um charme.

Mas agora vamos chegar mais perto para vermos o Uchiha trabalhando – fazendo o que mais ama para ganhar o que mais ama: grana. Que poético.

Cuidadosamente, Sasuke despejou um líquido azul brilhante de um tubo de ensaio para aquecê-lo dentro de um balão volumétrico, tomando cuidado para regular a chama na quantidade certa e esperar até o líquido entrar em seu ponto de fusão (o momento em que ele vai borbulhar e soltar uma fumacinha aromática; estamos fazendo um perfume aqui, afinal). Quando enfim esse espetáculo se iniciou, Sasuke desligou a chama – que tem um nome especial feio demais para ser colocado aqui – e despejou o conteúdo em um novo tubo de ensaio.

Usando um conta-gotas, um papel com alto poder absorvente e retirando sua máscara, Sasuke pingou um pouco do líquido – que, depois do aquecimento, se tornou amarelo-escuro – no papel e cheirou. Sim, cheirou. Andou pela sala – sabe aquele tipo de homem que caminha como se cada pedaço de chão que seu pé toca lhe pertence? É isso aí – e sentiu um pouco mais do perfume. Algo estava errado.

– Fraco. – Ele decidiu depois de um tempo. – Falta algum composto que o deixe mais... _marcante._

Sasuke, no entanto, estava sem inspiração hoje – como vem sendo há vinte e dois dias. Olhou para sua caneca preta personalizada – havia a fórmula estrutural da cafeína estampada, porque, lamento dizer, mas um gênio como ele se mantém a ativa na base de café e, claro, como já repeti, de dinheiro. – Bom, o que importa é que, depois dessas interrupções narrativas sem sentido com o único objetivo de enaltecê-lo, Sasuke olhou para sua caneca e, finalmente, veio-lhe a inspiração de que precisava.

– _Seria delicioso se alguém cheirasse a café._

E mais delicioso ainda era a quantidade de dinheiro que ele poderia ganhar vendendo um produto como esse, que poderia ser apresentado como unissex, infantil, senil, para defunto. Com um sorrisinho no rosto, ocultado pela máscara que ele recolocara, Sasuke começou a trabalhar do zero na nova fragrância. Enquanto preparava os compostos químicos, pensou se Coffe, Cafeína ou Marcante seria um nome adequado para um perfume. O último, com certeza, era o apogeu do mau gosto masculino, embora o Uchiha se orgulhasse muito dos nomes que escolhera para outros frascos.

_Sharingan_, o mais vendido da linha masculina. Vermelho com vírgulas pretas flutuantes. Magnético. _Mikoto_, o mais vendido da linha feminina. Cinza, com entremeados prateados e pretos. Inesquecível. Seus queridinhos.

Então alguém bateu na porta.

– Presidente? Você está aí dentro? – Era a voz de Naruto, o secretário e amigo. O homem que não esperou o Uchiha responder e veio entrando, segurando uma agenda de couro preta numa mão e uma nanquim na outra. – Sim, está. Você deveria ter ido para a sua sala, me dado bom dia pela primeira vez na História e só então vindo se esconder nesse laboratório.

Sasuke olhou para ele sobre os tubos e estreitou os olhos.

– Parece que você tem toda a minha vida sob controle. E não chegue muito perto, pode acabar cuspindo em alguma coisa e contaminando minha ideia genial com seus germes.

– Hmmm, outro perfume? Faz mesmo um mês que você não lança nada novo. Você pode chamar esses seus períodos de falta de inspiração, mas eu chamo de falta de sexo.

– E o que você está fazendo agora eu chamo de se intrometer na vida alheia.

– Você me paga muito bem para que eu me intrometa na sua vida e a organize, presidente. Aliás, já que começamos o dia, vamos à sua agenda: – Sasuke revirou os olhos, Naruto era um babaca, mas um fodido babaca competente. – Você tem a manhã livre para mexer nos seus tubinhos, mas almoçará com o agente de uma atriz famosa no Restaurante Akimichi meio-dia.

– E por que eu vou almoçar com o agente de uma atriz? Quem é essa mulher?

– A famosa Samui – Naruto respondeu com uma expressão divertida.

– Ela não é atriz pornô? – Oh, e com _grandes_ seios. Sasuke lembrou-se que em sua adolescência costumava pagar homenagens a ela.

– Sim.

– E o que o agente dela quer comigo?

– Ela e seu agente publicitário querem lançar uma linha de perfumes com o nome dela e fazer um comercial brega na TV para lançá-lo, então desejam que você retire a essência dela – _isso não soou pervertido?_ – e transforme num perfume.

– Hmp... Não saímos do Japão pra isso. Que ela se foda, cancele essa merda – O Uchiha encerrou, balançando um tubo com líquido marrom claro na frente dos olhos. Quase pronto.

– Você quem manda. Se cancelarmos o almoço, então uma hora da tarde você tem uma pequena reunião de meia hora com os engenheiros de produção e, duas horas, nós iremos à filial que você abriu recentemente naquele outro shopping de Gangnam. E, cinco horas, você precisa pegar sua mãe na casa do Itachi. Ele avisou que se aparecer de moto lá ele coloca fogo nela. Então eu já agendei um táxi que nos pegará na porta do shopping.

– Só há _um_ problema: Você não irá comigo ao shopping, dobe.

– E por que não?

– Você não tem um ensaio para ir?

– Ensaio? Que ensaio?

– O do seu _casamento, _que por um fodido acaso é semana que vem. Tão ocupado com a minha vida que se esquece da própria.

Naruto coçou a nuca, riu desavergonhadamente e riscou algo na agenda do Uchiha, acrescentando outra coisa.

– Você é o meu salvador, presidente, Hinata poderia ficar furiosa pela primeira vez na vida. Bom, fiz minhas modificações. Vou chamar o táxi para te pegar aqui e te levar, então eu vou para meu ensaio, se não se incomodar. – Naruto fez uma pausa e mordeu a ponta da nanquim. Sasuke torceu a boca sob a máscara, isso não é uma atitude higiênica. – Mas você não deveria ir ao ensaio também? É o meu padrinho.

– Você tem ideia de quantos malditos casamentos eu já fui? Além do mais, é só gravar um vídeo do que eu tenho que fazer e me mandar por e-mail.

– Poxa, Sasuke, você deveria criar um perfil no Facebook, é mais fácil.

– Quando eu fizer parte de uma rede social, eu vou criar _minha_ própria rede social e ficarei socialmente sozinho nela. Agora, se já terminou, suma daqui, estou trabalhando.

– Não vai me deixar cheirar o novo perfume, presidente egoísta?

– Não, pretendo usar os empregados da nova loja de cobaia, você tem um nariz inútil.

_(Eu preciso dizer quem ele tem grandes chances de conhecer nessa na nova filial? Oh, sim, justamente ela. Ninguém poderia adivinhar)._

Naruto deu de ombros e saiu, discutir com aquela mula rica era como bater em prego torto – não tente entender essa alusão, ela não faz o menor sentido mesmo para mim –. Assim, Naruto não discutiria com o homem que lhe deu uma viagem de cinco dias para Roma com tudo, absolutamente tudo, pago como presente de casamento.

Sasuke podia ser um fodido de um homem de negócios que só visa seu próprio bem e sua conta bancária gorda. Mas sabia ser em igual medida um _excelente_ bom amigo. Ou quase.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Seoul – Coreia do Sul_

_Nas ruas de Gangnam – próximo ao Shopping Shinobi_

Uma mulher de fibra. Uma fodida mulher de fibra.

Para que você compreenda melhor, vamos para uma simples alusão:

Seoul era uma selva e Sakura, como qualquer um poderia adivinhar, era a formiga figurante que seria esmagada pela bota de um aventureiro a qualquer momento. Não é muito divertido. E lá estava ela, engolida por uma massa de coreanas com suas plásticas perfeitas e roupas coloridas e caras. Cada pessoa com quem a Haruno cruzava deixava claro que ela não pertencia àquele mundo – ricamente inestimável; insondável e, obviamente, _inacessível_ para essa garota pobre –, ela precisaria vender o próprio rim para comprar roupas e não parecer uma catadora de lixo no meio deles.

Oh, Deus, mas não podemos nos esquecer de que ela já foi demitida de todos os empregos possíveis, inclusive o de catadora, quando insultou uma profissão tão honrada com sua ineficiência lamentável.

Mas agora vamos chegar mais perto para vermos a Haruno caminhando – à procura de um emprego para fazer o que mais ama: ganhar dinheiro. Tão ambiciosa.

Cuidadosamente, Sakura desviava das pessoas na rua e lia o jornal na sessão de "classificados". Já havia experimentado meia dúzia de lugares, mas todos exigiam experiência e ela, obviamente, não tinha nenhuma. "E daí que você sabe fazer um RCP¹, moça? Isso aqui é uma loja de material de construção. Sabe diferenciar cimento de massa corrida?" Humilhante. Quando enfim ela decidiu que esse espetáculo de horror deveria terminar, a Haruno dirigiu-se o mais rápido que pôde ao Shopping Shinobi, onde sua amiga Ino trabalhava numa cafeteria – que tem um nome feio demais para ser colocado aqui.

Usando uma mão para empurrar a porta giratória da entrada, Sakura finalmente adentrou no shopping. Felizmente os seguranças não demoraram o olhar sobre ela, que até podia ser uma morta de fome, mas estava arrumadinha o suficiente para não ser confundida com uma ladra. Sentando numa das mesas da cafeteria – sabe aquelas pessoas que se sentam num lugar e ficam olhando de um lado para o outro como se sentisse ser a mosca na sopa? É isso aí –, a Haruno olhou para o cardápio, sabendo que não compraria nada. E foi aí que sentiu que algo estava errado.

– Ino. – Ela decidiu depois de um tempo. – Ela não veio me atender imediatamente como sempre faz_. _Vaca.

Sakura, no entanto, não estava preocupada com isso hoje – e sim com seu aluguel há vinte e dois dias atrasado. A senhoria do prédio sempre reclamava e cobrava, e a Haruno usava mil estratégias para fugir da mulher (se você já assistiu Homem-Aranha, saberá do que eu estou falando). – Bom, o que importa é que, depois dessas interrupções narrativas sem sentido com o único objetivo de depredar a moça, Sakura olhou para a janela de vidro e viu dezenas de pessoas passarem com sacolas de suas recém-compras.

_– Seria delicioso se eu fosse como eles._

E mais delicioso ainda seria se ela finalmente tivesse dinheiro para bancar uma pose dessas. Sakura suspirou e continuou olhando as pessoas com um sorrisinho sonhador no rosto, afinal não se paga por sonhar e olhar, ela esperava que essa fase de sua vida passasse e ela pudesse parar para respirar, encontrar um emprego estável e aconchegante. Se seus pais, no Japão, soubessem que ela levava esse tipo de vida na Coreia iriam obrigá-la a voltar e, apesar das dificuldades, era algo que ela não desejava.

_Orgulho, _o que gostaria de dar aos seus pais_. Decepções, _a última coisa que desejaria que eles experimentassem_. _Uma filha exemplar, não? Apesar de pobre, vigarista e atrapalhada.

Então uma sombra feminina pairou sobre a Haruno.

– Sakura? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Era a voz de Ino, a garçonete e amiga de todas as horas. Tão bonita que deveria ser modelo, não uma assalariada. – Você deveria ter me procurado no balcão, eu estava reabastecendo os portas-guardanapos.

Sakura olhou para ela e sorriu.

– Você está muito ocupada? A cafeteria não está muito cheia, mas eu não quero atrapalhar seu trabalho, de desempregada basta eu.

– Hmmm, procurando um novo emprego? Não faz muito tempo desde que você saiu do último. Você pode chamar esses seus períodos de falta de sorte, Sakura, mas eu chamo de falta de empenho.

– E o que você está fazendo agora eu chamo de falta de tato.

– Você veio até aqui para que eu me intrometa na sua vida e dê palpites, testuda. Aliás, já que começamos o dia, vou te passar alguns locais que eu vi que estão precisando de pessoal. – Sakura iluminou-se, Ino era uma babaca, mas uma fodida babaca eficiente. – Você tem o resto dessa manhã livre para mexer suas perninhas e conversar com esse pessoal, algumas lojas são aqui no Shinobi mesmo, então não vai precisar andar muito.

– Uau, Ino, o que seria de mim sem você?

– Vejo um futuro promissor para você na carreira de atriz pornô – Ino respondeu com uma expressão divertida.

– Puta merda, porca, vai se lascar.

– Deixe-me me divertir às suas custas, obrigada.

– Oh, claro, vá em frente. E quais lojas daqui oferecem emprego?

– Uma de material esportivo, uma floricultura e uma nova que abriu, é uma loja da Uchiha – a loira citou, escrevendo os nomes, andares e departamentos dos locais nas costas de um guardanapo. – Eu gostaria de comprar a loção de barbear da linha Shuriken para meu namorado, mas custa _tão caro_.

– Hmp... é por isso que eu mesma fiz meu perfume, você deveria me imitar, Ino – A Haruno declarou, recebendo uma sobrancelha erguida de Ino que só poderia significar uma coisa: _Não vou imitar seus claros sinais de pobreza absoluta._

– Bom, testuda, fiz minha parte, agora você faz a sua. Eu só gostaria de avisar que a Uchiha é bem rigorosa com suas contratações e a gerente parece linha dura só de olhar.

– Uau, e como ela é?

– Ruiva, usa óculos. Sempre com um rapaz de olhos lilases a tiracolo, provavelmente o subgerente. Gostosinho, acho que eles se pegam.

– Você realmente é uma garçonete? Como pode saber da vida de todo mundo?

– Faz parte do meu trabalho. E só sei disso porque vieram aqui mais cedo tomar café e observei, relaxa.

– Quando eu for mais rica que o dono desse shopping, vou te contratar como minha secretária pessoal, porquinha. Realmente não sei como agradecer essa ajuda.

Ino sorriu-lhe, alisando o longo rabo-de-cavalo loiro.

– Você pode me agradecer conseguindo um desses malditos empregos. Eu gostaria muito de ter companhia ao sair daqui e beber um pouco ou ir para uma casa de banhos.

– Eu juro que conseguirei uma vaga dessas, então se der tudo certo eu passo numa lan-house e te aviso pelo Facebook ou dou uma passadinha aqui.

– Credo, ainda existem lan-houses?

– Surpreendentemente, sim.

– Bem, com seu primeiro salário me faça o favor de comprar um celular, é uma vergonha uma mulher velha dessas não ter um.

_(Eu preciso dizer quem a Haruno tem grandes chances de ser contratada na Uchiha, não preciso? Mas, desculpe, a verdade é que ela não tem. A Uchiha não dará emprego para essa pobre fodida)._

Sakura deu de ombros, sorriu e levantou-se da mesa, seguida de Ino Yamanaka, possivelmente a melhor pessoa que a Haruno conhecia, principalmente por se preocupar tanto sem pedir nada em troca. Era quase inacreditável que elas brigavam tanto quando se conheceram e que agora eram a coluna uma da outra. A rosada esperava poder retribuir tudo que a loira fazia por ela.

Afinal, Sakura pode ser uma garota tão pobre que não têm dinheiro para comprar roupas descentes, sapatos ou um celular simples, mas era uma fodida mulher de fibra, completamente inabalável. Ou quase.

.

_Isso não acaba aqui..._

RCP¹ – Ressurreição cardiopulmonar.

* * *

Se meu cronograma não falha, eles se conhecerão no próximo. Agradeço todo o apoio dado nas minhas fanfics, vocês são todos ótimos. - Akkarin.

.

.

**Reviews**:

Ana Carolina Ogata: Primeiramente, muito obrigado por esse suporte em minhas histórias. =D Ah! Não é preconceito, já ganhei um desses numa prova lá e sei como é ruim, mas se foi ganho por mérito, como o seu, então está valendo e é motivo de orgulho. Parabéns. *-* Foi bem gay mesmo, mas foi a única música que eu lembrei que falava de dinheiro. Eu podia colocar Oppa Gangnam Style, mas ia ficar uma porcaria. E, sim, talvez eu esteja te seguindo. Nunca se sabe, kkk. Eu concordo, fanfic de humor é uma boa vibe, a gente viaja. Escrevi justamente pra fugir um pouco daquele mistério sufocante da outra fanfic, aliás, bom saber que está virando tema de discussão. *-* Te GARANTO que vai ter final feliz digno de filme da Disney. E vai receber instruções de primeira para conquistar um cara lindo, rico, inteligente e cheiroso. xD Beijão.

Adrielli: Olá, moça. =D Espera, então isso é uma grande honra para mim, sério, uau. Falo porque eu não imaginava que a fanfic agradaria tanto, então valeu mesmo. Beijão!

Sweetie: Oi, tudo bom? kkkkk, e irresistível escrever. E o clima de Encarcerado estava pesando sobre meus ombros, então decidi escrever uma mais leve para me aliviar. Rindo do início ao fim? CARALHO, que bom ler isso, eu particularmente só achei uma frase ou outra engraçadinha, mas se eu consegui esse efeito em você, ganhei na loteria. *-* Muito obrigado. Beijão.

Bibelo: Oi, oi. É fácil narrar assim, porque é o jeito que eu falo com as pessoas no dia a dia, então é quase que automático escrever essas bobagens. O que quer dizer que eu sou uma pessoa engraçada pra caralho =D (ou, pelo menos, tento ser, a maioria não ri das coisas que digo, uma dó). Verdade, eu realmente peguei o maior clichê do mundo e tentei dar uma melhorada nele. Espero mesmo que valha a pena ler a fanfic, kukuku. É, eu pensei nisso, Jesus um cara tão rico e legal e eu fiz essa comparação ridícula. D= Estarei aguardando ansiosamente, espero poder atingir suas expectativas. *-* Beijão e uma mordida também, porque não vou ficar com um monte de marcas só.

Dany: kkkkk, então tá resolvido seu problema, capítulo postado. Oooooh, yeaaaah. xD Beijo, beijo.


End file.
